Darkness Calls
by brina968
Summary: Matthew's car breaks down after a meeting and America lets him stay the night at his house. But, when he gets there, he sees Alfred tied in a chair. So, which one is the real America? Part one of Darkness & Light


Me: This was old story that I never typed before until now.

America: It's a weird pairing Canada X -*Mouth gets cover*

Me: SHHH, don't spill the surprise for the readers.

Canada: I guess I'll say the words fast. Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like gore, Character death, or yaoi.

Darkness calls

-Matthew's POV-

*At America's meeting house*

The meeting was uneventful with all the fighting and no one saw me again. I went to my car so I could go home, but the engine wouldn't start. I started to cry as I banged my head on the steering wheel. Someone knocked on the window; I rolled it down and saw that it was Alfred.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, my car is not starting," I said as I wiped away the tears.

"Let me go see what's the problem is," he said before lifting the hood of the car and he closed it a second later, "Your battery's dead."

"Fuck," I banged my head on the dashboard, "I guess I have to go call a cab," I pulled out my phone, "What? How is it also dead? I charged it this morning!"

"Bad Day?"

I just nodded my head.

"Don't worry you can stay at my place for the night and then tomorrow you can call a tow truck after the meeting."

"Thanks," I said as I got out of the car.

He gave me a smile as we got in his car, and I swear his teeth looked sharper than normal. I almost forgot how close his place was from the meeting.

"Just to let you know, don't go near my kitchen, I made a huge mess that I don't want you to see," he said as we got out of the car.

"I can help you clean up as a thank you," I told him as he opened the door.

"No, I can handle it; you are a guest in my house."

He had me sit on the couch and he quickly got two glasses from the kitchen. It was so fast that I blinked and they were there in his hands.

"Al, have you been doing track?" I asked as he handed one to me.

"What do you mean?"

I took a sip of my drink.

"You're really fast now, so fast to go to kitchen and back in a blink of an eye."

I did a big yawn because all of a sudden I was so tired.

"Wow, all that crying earlier must have tired you out," he said as my eyes were starting to close.

I fell asleep as he picked me up.

*the next day*

I woke up to two arms wrapped around me and the sun in my face. I turned around and saw that it was Alfred that was holding me.

"Al, I think we are going to be late for the meeting," he grumbled, "Al, you have to be there, you are the host," I shoved him, "Well, I am going to go take a shower, and you better be awake when I am done."

I got free and walked into the hallway. I was going to the bathroom when I heard the grunting. I followed the noise and found out was coming from the kitchen. I looked around for something I could use to defend myself and I saw the glass I used last night right by the couch. I grabbed it and slowly started to walk to the dark kitchen. I turned on the light and dropped the cup because I saw Alfred tied to a chair. It shattered on the ground as I removed the tape from his mouth.

"Mattie, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him confused.

"You drove me here last night, don't you remember?"

"That wasn't me," he tugged at his bonds, "you have to run, it's not safe."

"What do you mean that wasn't you?"

He was looking behind me.

"Mattie! Behind you!"

Before I could react, something grabbed my neck and threw me to the ground, hard.

"Curiosity killed the cat and I can see that you're a little pussy," I looked up, dazed, and saw a second Alfred.

He saw the look on my face and started to laugh.

"Surprised, here let me help you," black wings, horns, and a tail came out of him as his hair turned to a blue-black, "The name's Alex Jones," points to Alfred, " I'm his demon double."

"Get away from my brother!" Alfred yelled as he climbed on top of me.

"Why? When I can torture him in front of you," he said as he started to choke me.

I used one hand to try to get him off and the other to look for a weapon. I grabbed a large piece of glass and stabbed his face. He grabbed my hair and growled as he slammed my head to the ground, really hard, which caused me to black out.

-Alfred's POV-

"Bastard!" I yelled as I saw Matt go limp.

He pulled out the glass out of his face and tossed it aside.

"Guess I will have to take him somewhere without any weapons," he picked up Matt in a mock bridal-style.

"Don't touch him!" I tried to get out of the chair and fell over, "Fuck!"

He started to laugh as he walked away.

"Try and get me…if you can."

I started to try to move to the nearest piece of glass when I heard two voices that I was happy to hear.

"Amérique?" I heard France's voice.

"America, where are you? The meeting started an hour ago!" England yelled out.

"Francis! Arthur! Help! I'm in the kitchen!"

They ran into the kitchen and Francis untied me.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"There's a demon in the house and it has Matthew with him," I said as I got up.

A loud scream was heard down the hall, and it was cut off as soon as we reached the door.

-Matthew's POV-

I opened my eyes and saw that Alex was holding my hands together as I was laying on a bed.

"Looks like the fun can begin," he leaned close to my neck and started to smell me, "So pure and sweet," he smirked, "Not for long."

He flipped me around so my back was touching his chest and I could feel his tail sliding up my leg while my arms were still held up in the air.

"These are going to be in the way," he said before ripping off my pants, "just to warn you, this will only hurt a lot," he shoved into me.

I screamed as loud as I could from the pain.

"Fuck, I love a virgin's tight ass every time."

I could feel the blood dripping down my legs every time he thrusted in. He moved his one hand to my face and forced my mouth open, and then his tail moved into my mouth. I started to choke on my own blood because the razor edges cut my throat as it entered. I coughed up blood as he pulled his tail out.

"Don't waste it, it's too tasty to waste," he said before he put his mouth to mine and started to drink the blood.

He dropped my arms, as I could feel him cum into me, then he tilted my head more up. I could feel my life completely fade as the door slammed open.

-Alfred's POV-

I was shocked at what I saw behind the door, he had his mouth on Matthew's, and I could see the blood dripping from Matthew's mouth and ass.

"Mattie!" I screamed as I ran in.

Alex looked up and smiled as he just dropped him on my bed.

"Too late," he said before disappearing.

France ran to Matt and lifted him up.

"No, mon ange Matteau (my angel Matthew), please look at me," he moved his head and more blood came out in rivers, "don't leave me."

"Artie, he's going to come back, we can't die," I looked at him, "right?" I begged.

"I'm sorry, but when demons get us, we don't come back," he said with tears down his face.

Francis started to cry in Matthew's chest and I fell to my knees, crying.

"I want to kill that bastard, he killed my little brother."

"Alfred, only angels can kill demons," Arthur told me, "and only a few select people can become angels."

-Day of the Funeral-

(Don't listen to the song Friends Never Say Goodbye at this part, you will start to cry really bad)

We found out that Kuma passed away at the same time Matt did. Russia, Ukraine, Netherlands, Prussia, Hong Kong, Australia, Scotland, France, England, and myself were the only ones at the funeral. I saw his dead body and I still couldn't believe that he was no longer with us. Russia went over to me and we cried on each other's shoulders.

"I lost my only friend," he said into my shoulder, "he was so kind to me, and he would play hockey all the time with me."

"And I lost my closest brother," I gripped his arms, "he died in my bed, and now I can't even go my house without seeing him there covered in blood."

While we were crying, it took the strength of Prussia, Netherlands, England, and Scotland together to get the wailing France off the gravestone.

"NO! MON ANGE!" he was screaming, "Don't leave me alone in this world! I can't lose you, like I lost her!"

* * *

Me: *Crying* typing and listening to that song at the same time made me cry so much. *starts hugging Matthew* I'm so sorry I made you die. *Sobs*

Alfred: *Crying* BROTHER! *hugs Matthew*

Matthew: *pats their backs* Brina is making this a two shot and we will have our revenge on Demon! America. It will be called Light Answers.

*Me and Alfred start sobbing louder*


End file.
